If I Were Dan Schneider
by moron-rulez
Summary: Finally the new chapter is up. And don't worry about me uploading because the succeeding chapters would be up soon. Anyway my summary for this story is just this -SEDDIE-
1. iGot Stuck

The two girls walk their way back from the school to Bushwell. As they reach the door Sam managed to ask, "So where's the dork?" Carly reaching her keys to her apartment answered, "His still at school" They walked inside the apartment, Sam run towards the fridge, "Hey, you run out of ham." Carly rolled her eyes and said "No we didn't, it just so happens that some friend of mine eat it first thing this morning" Sam remembered and sat down in the couch next to her best friend.

"Hey Carls, could you come upstairs?" shouted Spencer. "Why?" Carly questioned. "I need some help in my new sculpture" Carly got up from the couch and left Sam alone watching girly cow at the living room. After some time Freddie arrived at the apartment, "You alone?" Sam didn't bother to look at him and said, "You've got problem with that nub?" Freddie just rolled his eyes and sat next to his tormentor.

**Freddie:** where's Carly?

**Sam:** Upstairs

**Freddie:** Why?

**Sam:** Don't know maybe she's helping Spencer in some Sculpture I guess.

**Freddie:** Ohhhh..._(nodding)_

**Sam:** Hey get me some food in the fridge.

**Freddie:** And why would I get you food?

Sam stared at Freddie in a "really" look. He just sighed and got up from the couch. A messy Carly run downstairs and saw Freddie in the kitchen.

**Carly:** Hey _(toward Freddie)_

**Freddie:** Hey yourself

**Sam:** So what is Spencer making this time?

**Carly:** Some big banjo, I guess (she shrugged)Oh yeah, can you two get this things that Spencer needs for his sculpture?

**Sam:** why us? _(getting up from the couch)_

**Carly:** Because I actually need to take a bath.

**Sam:** Well don't _(she said sarcastically)_

Carly rolled her eyes and walk towards Freddie, she handed him a list of things that Spencer needs. She then walks upstairs and into her bathroom. Freddie walks towards Sam and drag her with him towards the elevator.

**Sam:** Let go of me you dork!

**Freddie:** No way, Carly strictly said that the two of us should get these things in the list.

**Sam:** Uhh…, fine!_ (Walk to the elevator)_

They got inside the elevator and push the UF button. They were already at the 2nd floor when they heard the elevator make a noise.

**Sam:** What was that?

**Freddie:** Probably nothing.

_(More noise was heard, and then the elevator got stuck)_

**Sam :**_( held at the elevator rails)_ what happened?

**Freddie:** I think we're stuck _(also holding the rails)_

**Sam:** What? Call Carly!

**Freddie:** I…owww!_(Sam grabbed his phone)_

**Sam:** Too slow dork, I'm calling Carly.

**Freddie :**_( waving his hand)_ So?

**Sam:** Nothing, I guess she's still in the bathroom.

**Freddie:** What?

**Sam:** Ohh, just stop whining momma's boy. I'll try and call Spencer

Freddie sat at the elevator floor and stared at Sam dialing his phone. He wouldn't have expected that he'd be stuck in an elevator, nor did he expect that he would be with his tormentor the whole time. Then he noticed Sam sat at the elevator floor next to him.

**Freddie:** Did he answer it?

**Sam:** No _(handing him his phone)_

**Freddie:** So what now?

**Sam:** You tell me. I'm not the nerd her.

**Freddie:** _(rolled his eyes)_ we'll try and call them later.

**Sam:** I'm hungry.

**Freddie:** Here, I've got some fat cakes.

**Sam:** _(grabbing the fat cake)_ Thanks.

**Freddie:** Did I just hear what I think I heard?

**Sam:** Yeah, yeah don't be sappy 'bout it.

Freddie just smiled at the sight of Sam eating her (which was his) pancakes. He then noticed that underneath all that toughness of her, Sam is still a girl a pretty girl to be in fact.

**Sam:** If you're thinking that I'll give you some of my fat cake, then keep on dreaming.

**Freddie:** I don't want to eat your fat cake!

**Sam:** How long have we been here?

**Freddie: **10 mins.

**Sam:** It feels like an hour already.

**Freddie:** _(smirking)_ thought so, anyway I should try to call Spencer now.

**Sam:** You do that while I sleep_ (lying in the wall)_

**Freddie:**_ (dialing his phone)_ You're so typical.

**Sam:** Whatevs, dork

**Freddie: **Spence, thank goodness you answered the phone.

**Spencer:** Aren't you supposed to be back already?

**Freddie:** Yeah, about that.

**Sam:** We're stuck in your elevator_ (she shouted)_

**Spencer:** Was that Sam?

**Freddie:** Yeah, look we're stuck in your elevator.

**Spencer:** _(smiling) _I didn't put in the list to get an elevator.

**Freddie:** _(confused)_ I didn't get you an elevator. I said we're stuck in the elevator.

**Spencer:** She's still in the bathroom.

**Freddie:** I didn't ask for Ca…

**Sam:** _(stood up, took the phone and shouted on it)_ Where stuck in your elevator! We, stuck, elevator!

**Spencer:** ohhh, what floor are you in?

**Sam:** In the middle of 2nd and 3rd floor

**Spencer:** Don't worry, I'll call the repair man and tell Carly._(running downstairs)_

**Freddie:** So?

**Sam:** He said he'd call the repair man and tell Carly.

**Freddie:** What should we do for the meantime then?

**Sam:** Try to prevent me from eating you alive.

Freddie took his phone and kept a distance from Sam. when he was satisfied of their distance; he then sat at the floor and stared at nowhere. Sam also sat on the other side of the floor, bend her legs upward and wrapped her arms around it. They have been quiet for some time until Freddie's phone rang.

**Carly:** Are you guys alright?

**Freddie:** At the meantime.

**Carly:** What do you mean?

**Sam:** Who is it?

**Freddie:** Carly

**Sam:** _(stand next to the sitting Freddie)_ Get us out of here Carlotta!

**Carly:** I'm trying, well the repair man is.

**Freddie:** Quickly, before Sam decides to eat me alive!

**Carly: **Understand.

* * *

At Carly's apartment:

**Carly:** Can't you repair it faster?

**Repair man: **_(staring at her)_Look kid, no one tells me what I should do.

**Carly:** I'm not telling you what to do!

**Repair man:** Then keep out of my business.

**Spencer:** Come on Carls, the man knows what he's doing. _(Grabbing Carly by the shoulder)_ The best thing we could do here is to continue my sculpture.

**Carly:** Spencer!

**Spencer:** what? oh yeah sorry, what I meant is that we should relax and…

**Carly:** How can I relax when I know my friends are stuck in an elevator? Who knows what might Sam do to Freddie?

**Spencer:** _(thinking)_ You're right _(getting worried)_ I'm coming Freddie _(running towards the door)_

**Carly:** Spencer!

* * *

At the elevator:

**Sam:** Ahh! _(getting annoyed)_, how long do I have to be stuck with this nub? _(walking back and forth while raising her hands)_

**Freddie:** You do know that I can hear you, right?

**Sam:** You're point dork?

**Freddie:** _(rolled his eyes)_ Nothing.

**Spencer:** Freddie are you still alive? _(shouting)_

**Freddie:** Surprisingly, yes. Why are you here!_(shouting)_

**Spencer:** I ran here to make sure that Sam is not going to eat you! _(shouting)_

**Sam:** Great thinking _(shrugged)_

**Freddie**: Hey _(standing up)_ can you open the door thingy even a little bit?

**Spencer:** I'll try, let me get something first.

**Sam:** What would be the use of opening it only a little _(confused)_

**Freddie:** So that they could send us some food down here…_(murmuring to himself) _and you'll not eat me.

Sam just shrug her shoulders and sat at the floor the same time Freddie also sat at the floor. A couple of seconds after they sat, the elevator was already working. They are going back to the 8th floor and hopefully reach at Carly's apartment.

**Sam:** Finally!_(standing up)_

**Freddie:** _(less happy than what you should expect) _Freedom, here I come!

**Sam:** Really?

**Freddie:** What?

Before Sam could insult Freddie, the elevator started to make noise again. And to their surprise they got stuck, again! But now they're in the 7th floor almost reaching the 8th floor.

**Carly:** What happened?

**Repair man:** It looks like the elevator got stuck.

**Carly:** You mean it got stuck again?

**Repair man:** Yeah, looks like it.

**Sam:** We are stuck, you idiot! _(shouting)_

**Carly:** Sam?_(surprised)_

**Freddie:** We almost reach it. _(disappointed)_

**Carly:** You're still alive, thank goodness.

**Sam:** He won't be, if we're stuck here longer!

**Freddie:** Carls, can you open the door thingy even a little bit?

**Spencer:** Carly quick, where is my tools? _(opening the door)_

**Carly:** Spencer, you're back!

**Sam:** Spencer?_ (whispering)_

**Freddie:** Spence open the door thingy!

**Spencer:** Is…

**Carly:** They're still stuck; the good news is they're almost on the 8th floor.

**Spencer:** Come with me, we need to find something _(dragging Carly)_

Meanwhile inside the elevator, Freddie noticed that Sam is getting sweaty. He stood near to her and stared at her.

**Freddie:** Are you alright?

**Sam:** Yeah _(getting sweaty)_

**Freddie:** It doesn't look like it.

**Sam:** I'm Claustrophobic okay! Don't you dare laugh about it.

**Freddie:** I'm not _(sitting down)_ but I never actually thought that your afraid of something.

**Sam:** I'm not afraid! I just fear enclosed places _(staring down at him)_

**Freddie:** I see no difference.

**Sam:** You're opinion doesn't matter, nub _(sitting down next to him)_

Freddie keep staring at Sam and notice that she's getting nervous by the second. He then hold Sam's hand and look her at the face.

**Freddie:** You don't have to be afraid, I'm always here for you.

**Sam:** Thanks _(looking at him)_

**Freddie:** Don't mention it _(smiling at her)_

**Sam:** You're a good friend, dork _(breaking their staring session)_

**Freddie:** I know_ (getting closer to Sam, gab her head and let it rest in his shoulder)_

Sam felt surprisingly comfortable while she was resting her head at Freddie's shoulder. Oftentimes she actually dreams of him and her being civil and sweet at each other, but she will never tell you that. Freddie still keeps on holding Sam's hand not wanting to let go.

**Sam:** Don't you dare think that I'll be softer to you.

**Freddie:** of course not. Hey, I wanna ask you something.

**Sam:** Shoot

**Freddie:** If ever a dork courted you, would you think that he might actually have a chance for you?

**Sam:** _(staring at him)_ Of course not _(hesitation in her voice)_ Why'd you ask?

**Repair man:** That should do it!

Freddie let go of her hand and got up from the floor. Sam stared at him like she is confused. The elevator run again and they arrived at the 8th floor. As soon as the door opened, Freddie runs outside the elevator and outside the apartment.

Sam slowly got out of the elevator still confused.

**Carly:** You're already out! (rushed down the stairs and gave some a hug)

**Spencer:** Hey, where's Freddie

**Carly:** SAM!_(letting go of her best friend)_

Sam just shrugged her shoulder, went directly to the kitchen and opened the fridge.


	2. iBianca

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCARLY.

* * *

**Sam:** Come on Carls, do it for me._ (Pleading)_

**Carly:** How many times do I have to say no? _(Closing her locker)_

**Sam: **Well, you won't have to say it again if you agree to do it _(she said sarcastically)_

They continued arguing about it for a couple of minutes until Freddie arrived near at the lockers.

**Carly:** Why don't you ask Freddie to do it._(pointing at him)_

**Sam:**_ (stared at him)_ Ahhh… no!

**Freddie:**_ (rolling his eyes)_ Hey ladies.

**Carly and Sam:** Hey

**Carly:** What's with the smile?

**Freddie:** Uh…, its nothing

**Sam:** Sure…_(sarcastic)_

**Freddie:** Anyway, aren't you two going home yet?

**Carly:** Yeah, we are about to_ (looking at Sam)_

**Sam:** Ok, promise you'll do it. _(pointing a finger to Carly)_

**Freddie:** What are you going to do? _(confused)_

**Carly:** Sam was suppose to get something from her home.

**Freddie:** So why don't you get it?

**Sam:** Duh!, because I don't want to_ (saying like it's the most obvious thing in the world)_

Freddie just rolled his eyes and open his locker. They went on their way going to Bushwell.

* * *

At Bushwell:

**Lewbert:** No teenager in my hallway! _(shouting)_

**Bianca:** Oh just shut up, if you don't want to see a flying wart. _(glaring at him)_

**Lewbert:** Why you…_(shouting)_

Lewbert stared at the girl standing in his hallway and saw her glaring at him. He then run towards his main office and locked it.

**Bianca:** Wise choice. _(smirking)_

_

* * *

_As they got nearer to Bushwell, the two girls then noticed that a certain tech producer have been acting strange. When they were only a block away, Freddie started to run.

**Sam:** What's wrong with him?

Carly just shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk towards Bushwell. As they reach the main corridor, they saw Freddie hugging a brunette girl. Sam stared at the site in front of her, then a strange feeling have creep toward her. Its as if a part of her have shattered. Sure, she saw Freddie hugging a lot of other girls but this one is different, this is not an ordinary hug she concluded.

**Freddie:** I'm glad your already here. _(still hugging the girl)_

**Bianca:** Air…

**Freddie:** Oh yeah right _(letting go)_ Sorry.

**Sam:** Dork, who's the chick? _(pointing Bianca)_

**Freddie:** This is Bianca my friend back in New York.

**Sam:** _(smiling)_ New York?

**Bianca:** Yeah, Ddie here_ (pointing Freddie)_ used to live in New York.

**Carly:** Who's Ddie?

**Bianca:** Oh, Freddie is. We have this special name for each other. I call him Ddie, he calls me Byang.

**Freddie:** but, we are the only ones allowed to call each other those names. That means you can't call me Ddie_ (staring at Sam)_

**Sam:** You can't tell me what I can't do dork!

Before a fight could be started, Bianca held Freddie's right arm. Freddie look at her and sighed.

**Bianca:** Let's go!

The four teenagers walked towards Carly's loft. As they reached the 7th floor, Carly started to talk.

**Carly:** So how did you met Freddie.

**Bianca:** _(resting her hand on Freddie's shoulder)_ Family friend.

**Sam:** I didn't now your family could gain friends, dork.

**Freddie:** _(looked at Sam) _There are a lot of things you don't know about me.

After their little conversation, they remained quiet. They reached the 8th floor and went inside Carly's apartment.

**Bianca:** I thought where going at your apartment.

**Freddie:** You sure about that?

**Bianca:**_ (remembering Mrs. Benson)_ On second thought let's just stay here.

Freddie then smiled at his old friend and sat on the couch next to his tormentor.

**Sam:** I see she hates your mother _(whispered)_

**Freddie:** Nah, they get along. But my mom goes overboard sometimes.

**Sam:** Hey Carls, where's Spence?

**Carly:** I honestly don't have a clue.

**Bianca:** Oh, I saw him walk in the hallway earlier._(sitting at the couch next to Freddie)_

**Sam:** You know Spencer? **(glaring at her)**

**Freddie:** Byang watches iCarly.

As Freddie was speaking, the door flung open.

**Mrs. Benson:** Where is she?

**Bianca:** Aunt Marissa! _(surprised)_

**Mrs. Benson**: Oh there you are. Bianca. my future daughter-in-law.

Carly and Sam stared at Mrs. Benson as she said those words. Mrs. Benson got confused as she notice the two girls staring at her.

**Freddie:** Mom! _(angry)_

**Bianca:** Aunt Marissa, Ddie and I are just friends. _(saying defensively)_

**Mrs. Benson:** but you two just look good together.

Freddie just rolled his eyes as Bianca sighed. As for the two girls… well, they're still speechless.

**Freddie:** Mom, don't you have a lot of things to do?

**Mrs. Benson:** No I intended to be vacant this day to spend time with Bianca.

**Bianca:** Oh, well I guess we should get going _(Standing up)_

**Freddie:** But you said…

**Bianca:** See you later _(kissed Freddie's cheeks)_

Sam's eyes and mouth opened wide, and felt something inside of her shattered more.

**Mrs. Benson:** Aren't they cute together? _(looking at Carly and Sam)_

Bianca held Mrs. Benson's hand and drag her out of the apartment.

**Carly:** O…kay, I'm just gonna take a bath. _(feeling awkward)_

**Sam:** What the heck was that about?

**Freddie:** What? _(looking at her)_

**Sam:** Friends don't go and kiss each other!

**Freddie:** It's only on the cheek.

**Sam:** _(getting up)_ I need a ham

Freddie stared at her confused as she look for some food in the fridge.

**Sam:** Carlotta _(shouting)_ your out of ham!

**Carly:** Go get it on the store!_ (shouted back)_

Sam then walk towards the dork, who have been staring at her.

**Sam:** What you staring at dork. _(glaring)_

**Freddie:** Here _(handing him a fatcake)_

**Sam:** _(grabbing the fatcake)_ Why do you always carry fatcakes with you, anyway? _(sitting)_

**Freddie:** Just to be sure that you won't get hungry and decides to eat me.

**Sam:** Great thinking _(Munching the fatcake)_

**Freddie:** We're just friends you know, I swear.

**Sam:**_ (surprised at what he said)_ Who asked.

**Freddie:** Just thought you might want to know _(looking at her)_

**Sam:** Well you thought wrong.

**Freddie:** _(getting his handkerchief)_ Sure, if that's what you say _(wiping the frosting in her face)_ You eat like a 5 year old.

**Sam:** _(blushing)_ Whatever. _(distancing from him)_

As Freddie still wiping Sam's face, the door suddenly open and revealed a Spencer carrying bags.

**Spencer:** I'm back for the supermarket!

**Sam:** Great, cuz you run out of…

**Spencer:** ham? I know! _(placing the bags in the counter)_

Sam then walks towards the counter as for Freddie, well he just smiled at the sight of Sam eating her ham.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOUR OPINION COUNTS. PLEASE DO REVIEW MY STORIES.


	3. iSick

DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON"T OWN iCARLY

* * *

Sam was sitting at the Shay's couch watching something in the TV when the front door has been open. Normally she wouldn't even dare to look who's entering the apartment, but something inside her told herself to see whoever it is.

**Freddie:** What?

**Sam:** oh, it's just you _(returning her attention to the TV)_

**Freddie:** Where's…

**Sam:** Carly's sick and Spencer's watching over her.

**Freddie:** Ohhh… _(Sitting next to his tormentor)_

They remained quiet while watching TV. Then they heard a loud steps running towards the living room.

**Spencer:** Sam… could you, _(noticing Freddie)_ Uhm, could you two get this medicine for Carly?

**Freddie:** yeah sure, I guess _(standing up)_

**Spencer:** So here's the list you need to buy. _(Running upstairs)_ And hurry! _(Shouting)_

Freddie walk towards the door and noticed Sam's not following. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he walk back near Sam and glared at her.

**Sam:** What?

Freddie: Are you coming or not? _(Asked irritated)_

**Sam:** Well you pay for the bus?

**Freddie:** _(rolled his eyes)_ Fine!

They went out of the apartment and headed to the pharmacy. As they were buying the medicine, Spencer is cooking some special soup to lessen Carly's fever/ was it a cold.

**Spencer:** _(stirring the soup)_ this soup makes me sick just watching it!

**Carly:** _(Walking down the stairs) _Is the soup _(cough)_ ready _(cough)_ yet?

**Spencer:** (walking towards Carly) Didn't I tell you to rest?

**Carly:** well, you've been gone for _(cough)_ like half an hour _(cough)_ and I thought you manage to burn your fingers.

**Spencer:** You know I wouldn't… _(saw Carly staring at him)_I can take ca… okay fine.

Carly smiled at her brother and went back to her room. Spencer stayed on the kitchen and wait for the soup to cook. As soon as it was cooked, he put some on the bowl and brings it to Carly.

**Freddie:** Sam let's go!

**Sam:** Oh stop being a killjoy, Fredifer!

**Freddie:** Look Sam, we were supposed to get the medicine not play in the arcade.

**Sam:** We did get the medicine!

**Freddie:** Spencer asked us to hurry.

**Sam:** No, Spencer asked you _(emphasized on the word you)_ to hurry.

**Freddie:** If you're not gonna stop playing this instant, I'm really gonna leave you.

**Sam:** No one actually asked you to stay, nub!

Freddie gave a sigh as he knows he could never win against this blonde headed demon. He stared at her for the last time, and then he left.

**Spencer:** What took you so long? _(standing at the kitchen)_

**Freddie:** Sam _(giving him the medicines)_

**Spencer:** Speaking of Sam, where is she?

**Freddie:** I left her in the arcade.

**Spencer:** Oh…, I better give this to my lil' sis then. _(heading upstairs)_

Freddie just nodded at Spencer as he was taking a sit on the couch. He turn on the TV and watch some shows he found interesting. A couple of minutes have passed, and the door flung open.

**Sam:** You're dead, dork! _(angry)_

**Freddie:** _(backing up)_ What do you…mean? _(Hesitant)_

**Sam:** Oh, don't act dumb with me nub! _(walking near him)_

**Freddie:** _(trying to stand-up)_ I didn't do anything.

**Sam:** Oh really, is leaving me in the arcade doing nothing?

**Freddie:** You said I can go. _(skeptical)_

**Sam:** All I told you was that no one asked you to stay! _(running towards him)_

**Freddie:** No, Sam. Don't you dare… Ahhh! _(running)_

The two kept on running inside the apartment, until Sam got a hold on Freddie and pinned him down.

**Sam:** You owe me 10 buck! _(pressing him on the floor)_

**Freddie:** No I don't!

**Sam:** Yes you do!

**Freddie:** Why?

**Sam:** Because I paid the bus back here.

**Freddie:** that doesn't cost 10 bucks.

**Sam:** also for leaving me.

**Freddie:** What?

**Sam:** _(pressing him more)_ You heard me, dork! _(Shouting on his ears)_

Freddie: Fine!

Sam let go of him as he grabbed his wallet and hand her 10 bucks. Sam then smiled as she received the money and sat on the couch. Freddie just sighed at the site of his tormentor. He decided to sat next to the blonde headed demon and watch some TV. As Freddie was trying to grab the remote, he felt a warm hand instead.

**Sam:** Let go of my hand dork!

**Freddie:** _(pulled back his hand)_ Where's the remote?

**Sam:** There's no way I'm watching tech channel, nub!

**Freddie:** I'm not gonna…

**Sam:** Yeah right. _(sarcastic and bored)_

**Freddie:** _(staring at her)_ You know you could at least let me finish my sentence.

**Sam:** _(now staring at him)_ okay, what were you trying to say then.

**Freddie:** _(getting near her)_ I'm not gonna…, nothing.

**Sam:** just what I thought _(glaring at him)_

**Freddie:** Blue _(still looking at her)_

**Sam:** Huh? _(confused)_

**Freddie:** You've got cold, icy blue eyes.

**Sam:** _(looking back at the TV)_ So what?

**Freddie:** it's just that I find blue eyes, _(paused as he searched for the right word)_ interesting.

**Sam:** Interesting? _(looking at him again)_

**Freddie:** What I mean was that, I find blue eyes attractive.

**Sam:** Whatever _(trying to hide the blush)_

**Freddie:** Bianca has blue eyes too.

Sam got a little bit of what they call jealousy as Freddie spoke of his old friend Bianca. But she managed to look like she didn't care or heard what Freddie said.

**Freddie:** _(getting up)_ You want me to get you something?

**Sam:** Yeah, get me some fried chicken and pepi cola.

**Freddie:** Sure thing.

**Spencer:** _(running down)_ Freddie, you got the wrong medicine.

**Freddie:** No I didn't.

**Spencer:** Ahh, you did. I listed here to buy…, oh no, I wrote the wrong medicine.

**Sam:** Told you, we didn't get the wrong medicine.

**Freddie:** How about I get the medicine again.

**Spencer:** Okay, here _(giving another list)_

**Carly:** Spence _(going down)_ I'm fine _(cough)_

**Sam:** Woah!, Carlotta you look terrible.

**Carly:** Thanks _(sarcastic)_

**Freddie:** You should rest, Carls.

**Carly:** _(cough)_ Fi_…__(cough)_ ne.

As Carly headed back to her room, Spencer checked the list one more time. As for Freddie, well he got a glass of water and a piece of fried chicken for Sam.

**Freddie:** Here.

**Sam:** Let's go! _(grabbing the chicken)_

**Freddie:** Where?

**Sam:** To the pharmacy, who knows you might get lost _(heading toward the door)_

**Spencer:** here's the list _(handing it to Freddie)_

The two walk headed to the pharmacy, again. And hopefully they get the right medicine this time.

* * *

I know it's not really seddie much and there's no much humor on it. Still your reviews count.


	4. iTicket

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN iCARLY but I do own Bianca by the way.**

* * *

Wendy walks by the iCarly gang lockers as the two girls put something to their own lockers.

"Hey have you heard the news about Freddie?" gossip Wendy.

"What about the dork?"

"Yeah what about him" repeated Carly

"It's just that he won two tickets at the Cuttlefish Concert!"

"What!" the two girls said in unison

"I said he won two tickets in the Cuttlefish concert"

"Where did you get this news?" the brunette asked.

The gossip Queen just told them that she heard Freddie calling this radio station the other night and he actually won the tickets.

"How come he didn't say this to us?" Carly asked confusingly as Wendy walk away.

Sam just shrugs her shoulders and closes her locker. As Carly continued on talking about what Wendy told them, Freddie arrived.

"In case of going on about possible reasons why he didn't told us, why don't you ask the dork." She said pointing at Freddie.

"What?" he asks confuse.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carly said facing him.

"Tell you what exactly?"

"The tickets" Sam interrupted as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohhh, the Cuttlefish tickets" he finally realize

The girls stared at him as if like they're expecting him to say more about the tickets. As they keep on staring at him, he began to get confused all over again.

"What?" he blurted getting annoyed.

"Well, who will you be taking?" the brunette replied

"Ohhh, I haven't thought about that yet" opening his locker

"Why?" Sam Spoke

"I guess, it didn't occur to me yet"

_**At the Shay apartment

* * *

**_

"Spence, I'm home" putting her bag on the couch.

"I never left!" he replied with a sad tone

"Where exactly are you?" the blond ask heading to the fridge.

"Where's Freddie?" he replied still unseen.

"How'd he know the nub isn't here?" she ask to Carly

"I'm up here!"

The two girls look at the ceiling and there they found Spencer hanging. Sam looks at Carly, but Carly just shrug her shoulders.

"Care to tell me why you end up hanging up there" Carly said with a smirk.

"I don't have any idea" he said calmly.

"Why didn't you come down" stated Sam.

"That would be a great idea… but I don't how"

"Ugh, I'll call Socko" Carly said.

As Carly was heading for the phone, Sam went over the couch and switch on the TV. She flips from one channel to another, until she found the an interesting show.

"Uh, what are you watching?" Carly ask holding the phone.

"Some people trying to eat each other"

Carly just wear her 'typical Sam' look as she dial Socko's phone number. As soon as she finish talking to Socko on the phone, she headed upstairs and took a shower.

"So where is Freddie" Spencer spoke.

"Hey, can you get me some ham on the fridge?"

"Uh, hanging here" he replied

"Hey" the door opened.

"Get me some ham, Fredlumps"

"Okay, where's Carly?" heading to the fridge

"She's taking a shower" Said Spencer

"Was that Spencer?" he said confuse

"Yeah, look up" the blond replied

"I don't see any, Ohhh…"

"Great to see you Freddie" he said in a more Spencer tone.

The younger male keeps on staring at Spencer as he was still hanging from the ceiling. He was later interrupted when a certain blonde headed demon demanded for her ham.

"Here you are your majesty" he stated with sarcasm.

"You better use another tone if you know what's best for you dork" she glared at him.

Freddie just smirked as he saw Sam stared at him with her famous death glare. Then he decided to sit down next to Sam as he drank his pepi cola.

"When is Socko gonna get here!" Spencer said getting arrogant.

"Why are you there in the first place" asked Freddie.

"I don't have any idea"

Freddie just sighed as he realized that this is not the first time Spencer have done something as…surprising as this was. He already know the fact that Spencer can be quite unpredictable but somehow he still find his activities…weird as what his mom would say.

"So who's the unlucky girl?" Sam interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" looking at her.

"Who are you taking to the concert with you?"

"What concert?" interrupted Spencer.

"Cuttlefish concert" he replied looking at the hanging man

"Dork" she exclaimed looking at him

"I haven't thought of that yet"

"Why don't you take Carlotta with you then" she suggested

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Sam?" he accuse at the blonde.

Sam just rolled her eyes and focused at the show once again. Freddie got confused as to why Sam just ignored what he said earlier.

"Honestly, I don't think it would be a good idea that I would go with Carly" he said.

"Why not?" Spencer interrupted…again.

"I just don't want to, I guess" he stammered

"What is it that you don't want to do?" Carly ask confuse as she walk towards her best friend.

"Something about you and him going at the concert" stated Sam.

"Why?"

"Don't know, ask the dork" still focusing on the TV.

Carly stare at their tech producer as she was waiting for his reason, but it never came.

"Is Socko coming or not!"

"Yeah, he said he'd be here in an hour" replied the younger Shay.

"What? Why didn't you tell me" he said in a childish voice.

"You've been hanging there for a day"

"Call him again" he demanded.

Carly just sighed as she went upstairs to call Socko again. They have been quiet for a minute after Carly left. Then Freddie got up from the couch and went out of the loft. After some time, Sam's phone beeps. She took a look at it and received a text from the nub.

_Meet me at the fire escape later at 7:00 o'clock_

As she read the message she got confused, but she shook it off as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"He'll be here in a few minutes"

"He better be" Spencer demanded.

**_Fire escape

* * *

_**

Sam look around and saw no one. she was about to go back to the Shay's apartment when she heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you'll never come"

"What do you want, Fredifer?"

"You know, you should be at least be kind to me"

"Do you even know me, at all" annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Why are you so mean to me today?"

Sam gave the dork a 'seriously' look.

"You were nicer to me the other days" he said defensively.

"Your point"

"Anyway, I didn't call you here for that reason"

"Will you just hurry, nub"

"I've been thinking…"

"God, you're killing my time" she interrupted

Freddie sighed as Sam said that. He tried to calm himself as he was already getting angry to Sam's behavior towards him.

"Will you go to the Cuttlefish concert with me?"

Sam got confused to as why would Freddie ask her to go with him at the concert.

"Aren't you gonna ask Carly to go with you?"

"Well, I was planning to, but I doubt it would be fun if I go with her"

"Why me?" getting more confused.

"Why not" he smirk

"Okay, being cool is not your thing dork. Suck that up in your large brain"

"I'm not trying to be cool" he protested.

"Yeah right" rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want to know the real reason?"

Sam just shrug her shoulders like she was ordering the nub to go on with his speech.

"Because you reminded me of her" he answered

"Who are you talking about"

"You reminded me of Bianca"

She felt her heart sank as she yet again her that stupid name of his old friend. If you ask her, she totally hates that girl. She just don't know why, but she really does hate Bianca.

"Why don't you talk your girlfriend with you then" annoyed.

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend she just happen to be one of my closest friend. Second, she's back in New York" he stated in an FYI tone.

"So I'm like your second choice then" getting angry.

"Actually, no"

She stared at him with an 'are you serious look'

"You're the only one I want to take to the concert" he replied with a smirk.

The blonde headed demon blush as the dork said those words to her. She feels like she's currently floating at the clouds right now.

"Okay, I'll go but you owe me dork" she finally said and walk away.

* * *

**Okay tell me how you think about this one. I already refrain from writing in script for because someone told me that its against FF rules. And I would like to thank him/ was it a her. (Sorry about that, I just forgot) Anyway comments, reviews, suggestions and violent reaction are very much welcome.**


	5. iAm Not Jealous

**SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING EARLIER BEEN BUSY LATELY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. OH YEAH I WOULD LIKE TO THANK FIDDLEGIRL BY SUGGESTING THE MELANIE IS BACK THINGY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I ACTUALLY OWNED IT ONCE...NAH ONLY KIDDING.

* * *

**

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm treating you a smoothie?" Freddie asked as he and Sam got inside the Groovy Smoothies.

"For the millionth time, you're treating me because you owe me dork" Sam replied rather annoyed.

"And why do I owe you?"

"I went to the concert with you didn't I?"

"But you said you had fun"

"I would have a lot of fun if I didn't saw your face the whole night Fredlumps"

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes while going to the counter where T'Bo is standing. Meanwhile Sam sat at the center table facing the door.

* * *

**AT THE COUNTER:**

"Hey T'Bo, can you get me the usual."

"What usual?"

"My usual order, remember?" Freddie said staring at T'Bo.

"Oh, Blueberry Blitz right?"

"Yeah and some Strawberry Smoothie"(LOL I really don't know what smoothies are)

"Do you want some loaf on stick?" T'Bo added.

"What?"

"Loaf on stick"

"Why on earth would I want to get that?"

"For your girlfriend maybe?"

"What girlfriend?"

Freddie turned around as T'Bo pointed someone at his back. He then stares back when he realized that the stick loving man is pointing at Sam.

"Why would you even think that I'm dating…" he look from left to right, checking that no one can hear him "Sam"

"Well, why do you always treat her?"

"Will you just get on my order please" he responded changing the main topic.

"Okay dokay"

* * *

**AT THE TABLE:**

Sam sat there surprisingly patient. She took a look around the shop and found out that there are less people compared to weekends.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you"

"Oh hey Carls"

"Don't you hey Carls me mister! Why did you leave me at school?"

"Didn't I tell you that the dork is treating me a smoothie today?"

"Apparently you must have forgotten" Carly said in a sarcastic tone as she sit next to Sam.

"Well you know now, don't you?"

Carly was supposed to response but she was interrupted when she saw Freddie come nearer the table.

"Here you are" Freddie said while handing Sam her smoothie.

"Don't I get a smoothie?" asked Carly

"Apparently, I only owe Sam"

"Fine I'll get it myself!" she stood up from the sit.

"I thought she wasn't hanging with us?" the dork asked as he sat at the chair opposite at Sam.

"You should be happy dork. You'll be able to speak to the girl of your dreams"

"Sam I've told you…"

"Sam!" a squeaky voice shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Sam's eyes popped open as she saw the person who shouted her name.

Freddie turned around as soon as he saw Sam's reaction. His eyes popped out open when he found out that it was also Sam who is standing near the door. He looks from Sam to Melanie then to Sam…

"But your sitt…and stand…but that's impo…this is…" then he fainted lying at the floor.

"Look at what you did!"

"I did do nothing"

"Oh really?" Sam retorted.

Carly walked back to the table. She becomes shock as she saw Freddie at the ground lying. She runs towards Freddie then glared at Sam.

"Sam what did you do to Freddie!" she panic

"Shay relax, he fainted" responded Sam who is sipping at her smoothie

"Why would he faint?"

Sam pointed at Melanie who is currently walking to their table.

"Melanie! When did you come back?" she got up and hugs Melanie, forgetting about Freddie.

"I actually arrive today" exclaimed Melanie.

"Uh guys, were forgetting about someone!" Sam said

"Oh, I'll call Spencer"

* * *

**SHAY'S LOFT:**

The three girls helped Spencer in lifting Freddie up to the 8th floor. Carly opened the door as the others continued in lifting the tech producer to the couch.

"Since when did the dork become very heavy?" letting go of Freddie.

"I really don't know" responded Spencer.

"Anyway, I'm starving"

Sam was going to walk towards the kitchen when a certain technical producer unknowingly grips her hand. She turns around to the sleeping dork with an annoyed face.

"Let go of me dork!" she shouted trying to get out of the strong grip that Freddie is giving to her right now.

"Sam what's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"The dork is gripping my hand"

"Why don't you wake him up?"

"What do you think I am doing?" then a smirk came across her face.

"Oh no, Sam don't do it!" shouted Carly but was too late as Sam punch Freddie's stomach.

"OWWW!" Freddie shouted.

"You deserve it dork" Sam then walk towards the lovely kitchen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"I believe we haven't officially met"

"Freddie by the way" he said while gesturing to shake hands with Melanie

"Melanie" She smiled as she took his hand.

Freddie and Melanie talk at the couch. They talk about themselves and the date-thingy they had the other time.

"I'm really sorry I really thought that…"

"Move!" Sam interrupted them

Melanie moved going near to Freddie.

"I meant the other way Mel"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm always at the center!"

Melanie rolled her eyes and move at the other side of the couch. Sam then sat at the center making sure that she annoyed Freddie, but to her avail she didn't. Instead she saw Freddie smiling at her. She decided to let it go and switch on the TV.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie uttered.

"Oh, she took a bath" Melanie responded

"He asked me, not you" Sam said glaring at her lovely and well annoying sister.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Carly asked running downstairs.

"Nothing, I have to go my mom wants me home early today" Freddie responded getting up the couch.

"Why?" the 3 girls said in unison.

"Don't know" he shrug "anyway I better go" he continued and went out the door.

When Freddie was out of sight, Melanie suddenly jump up from the couch and block the TV from Sam's view.

"Get out of the way, Mel!"

"Sam we need to go home"

"No, you do" Melanie rolled her eyes

"Sam…"

"Just go on ahead I'll follow later"

"Carly, make sure she follows ok" turning to Carly.

"Sure" agreed Carly

"Well I should be going now!"

**AT THE HALLWAY:

* * *

**

"Hey Freddie" Melanie exclaimed.

"Oh hey" he said while unlocking his door

"I need to say something to you"

"What?"

Freddie's eyes bulge open as Melanie kissed him out of the blue. Everything in his sight is blurry, until he saw Sam standing near at Carly's door. He then automatically pushes Melanie away.

"Sam it's not what you think" he tried to explain.

"You know dork, I don't really care" she said walking away. Melanie then followed Sam while staring at Freddie.

**NEXT DAY AT RIDGEWAY:

* * *

**

Sam was getting something from her locker when Freddie tried to approach her.

"Hey Sam" he said casually

Sam ignored Freddie and continued on scanning her locker.

"Look Sam, in my defense she kissed me I didn't kissed her" he got a light of hope when he saw her stare at him

"Who asked?"

"Well, I'm just making sure that we're clear with that"

"Whatever dork!" she walk away but failed when Freddie grab her by the shoulder.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"What made you think so dork?"

"Cuz you're ignoring me. And it's not normal for you to ignore me"

"I'm talking to you, am I not?"

"Sam, you know what I mean!"

"Whatever" then she walk away going to her first class.

**LATER THAT DAY BY THE LOCKERS:

* * *

**

"Earth to Sam" Carly wave her hand at front of Sam.

"You're saying?"

"Sam is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is something bothering you, you've been off all day"

"Nothing, its just….its nothing"

"Sam" said Carly with pleading eyes

"Your not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope" she replied shaking her head

Sam sighed and drags Carly nearer to her. Then she checked if someone is near enough to hear what she was about to say.

"I saw Melanie kissing Freddie yesterday"

"OMG!" she barely shouted

"Shay shut up!"

"So this is bothering you?"

"NO, it's just bugging me"

"There's no difference"

"Of course there is. Bothering is something you care about while bugging is something you don't care about"

"So if you didn't care, why is it bothering you?"

"Don't know" Sam shrug

"Wait, he didn't kiss her first right?"

"NO of course not!" she replied immediately.

"Sam are you feeling what I think you're feeling right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you jealous of Melanie?"

* * *

Sam has been thinking about what Carly said to her that day. Could she be jealous of Melanie? Impossible, Sam Puckett doesn't get jealous, right? Or does she?

"Any chance of acknowledging my presence?" Freddie said as he got near to Sam who was standing at the school hallway.

"What do you want dork?"

"You…I mean your forgiveness" he stammered

"Look, I'm not angry at you ok?"

"Just to be sure" he picks something from his bag pack and handed it to Sam

"Chocolates?"

"I was planning to give it to you at the concert but I kind of forgot it"

"Thanks nub"

"Anything for you Princess Puckett. You do know you're my princess right?"

"Yeah sure, whatever" she blushed

"That kiss doesn't mean anything to me" he whispered as if hoping Sam didn't hear it.

And with that the bickering duo headed to Bushwell, both smirks on their faces.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? GREAT, SUCKISH OR BIT OFF? **

**COMMENTS,REVIEWS,SUGGESTIONS AND VIOLENT REACTION ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME.  
**


	6. iDate Carter

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED RECENTLY BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF, ESPECIALLY THAT WE JUST HAD OUR INTRAMURAL. I REALLY HAD A BAD LUCK THIS YEAR, WE WERE IN 3RD PLACE PLUS I JUST SLIP AT THE COURT.

* * *

"You'll never guess what happen to me!" Sam said to her brunette best friend while walking to their lockers.

"Your mom finally found a job?"

"It would be great though, but no" she replied in her usual tone.

"You'll stop trashing my fridge?"

"What? Hell no!" getting angry

"Okay, no need to get angry. So…what happened to you?"

"Can't you guess?"

"…well…NO" Carly shrug opening her locker

Sam sighed as she open her locker

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Okay, but don't freak out" she responded seriously.

"You didn't get expelled, did you?" Carly slammed her locker.

"…No…" Sam said a little hesitant

"SAM!"

"Just kidding Shay" she grinned

"So…"

"So what?" Sam looked at Carly who was glaring at her "Oh yeah, Carter asked me out" she shrug

"OMG" Carly jump up and down

"Carlotta!"

"Oh yeah right, no freaking out" Carly tried to calm down but failed miserably "we've got to get you ready"

"Do I have to" Sam retorted

"Duh!"

"Okay fine, but no make up"

"But Sam"

"I'm serious Shay"

"Fine" Carly said finally giving up

Then the two girls walk out of their school, Ridgeway.

**SHAY'S APARTMENT:**

Freddie walks in at the apartment of Carly. He then founds the two girls chasing after each other.

"Sam its just powder" Carly said chasing after Sam

"Shay we agreed that I" putting emphasis on the word I "won't wear any make-up"

"But it's only…" Carly was interrupted when she saw Freddie standing near the door staring at them with much amusement "Oh hey Freddie, I didn't see you there"

Freddie waved his hands to Carly as he sat down on the couch.

"So care to tell me why you two are chasing each other?"

"I've got a date with Carter" Sam replied finding her way to the fridge.

"Wooh, hold on there, rewind and remix" he said getting up

"Rewind and remix?" the two girls asked in unison

"By Carter, you mean the basketball player?" he stated ignoring the two girls comment.

"Yeah the smockin' hot Carter" Carly said dreamily

"The one whom you stole a ball just the other year?"

"For the last time, yes" Sam shouted

"What, why?" he asked to Sam

"Why do you even care, nub?"

"I don't care…" quite hesitant "I'm just asking?" his last statement turned out to sound like a question.

"Anyway" Carly decided to interrupt "What time well Carter pick you up?" she went to Sam shoving the bacon off her hand.

"Hey, I was eating that!" Sam retorted

"Well, now you're not!" Carly demanded

"But"

"Sam, NO"

Sam sighed as she went to the living room and sat down at the couch.

"So… you just said yes?" Freddie said as he sat at the couch near to Sam

"Yup" turning on the TV

"Why?" straightening himself

"Uh, because he's smockin' hot"

Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sam, don't you think Carter should be here right now?" Carly interrupted…yet again.

"Oh no, we're suppose to meet up at the Groovy Smoothies at 5:00"

"Sam" Carly said

"What?" she replied rather annoyed

"You do realize it's already 5:15 right?" Freddie exclaimed

"No it isn't" she then look at her watch "oh shoot, I'm gonna be late" she run towards the door and slammed it.

Freddie then turned his head to Carly and asked "So she's got a date with Carter?"

"Freddie if you've got a problem with that tell Sam not me" Carly said rolling her eyes in the process.

She then excuse herself and went upstairs to well… probably take a bath. Then out of the blue, Spencer shouted.

"No, I don't want your faker intestines!"

Freddie then stared at the older male on the room as if he's acting weird well in Spencer's case weirder.

"Look lady…oh look man…no I'm not implying that you sound like a gi…what NO!" Spencer said shouting the last part, then he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Hey Spence"

"Where's…?"

"Carly's upstairs while Sam's…on a date" Freddie stated in an awkward tone.

"Sam's on a date?"

"Yeah and please don't repeat that" a little annoyed now

"And you didn't stop here?"

"Course not!" he said defensively

"Yeah sure" sitting at the couch

Freddie then grabs the remote and started to flip from one channel to another.

**AT THE GROOVY SMOOTHIE:**

"Sorry I'm late" Sam said while running towards Carter

"No it's fine, so shall we eat first or watch movies"

"Definitely eating, Mama's hungry" rubbing her stomach

Carter then smirked as he went to the counter

**FREDDIE'S ROOM:**

"Why am I so bothered?" he asked to no one in particular

"It's not like they're together right? It's just one date, right?" he asked again flopping at his bed.

"Oh man, why couldn't she just say no to Carter? Isn't it obvious enough, I mean come on?" putting his pillow over his head

"Fredibear, are you alright?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I could always call the doctor"

"Mom I'm fine!"

"Okay"

**SHAY'S APARTMENT:**

Carly run downstairs after she heard her brother screaming.

"What happened?"

"Nothing" Spencer replied a little faster

She can't help but raise an eyebrow towards his brother. Spencer looked a little nervous and sighed in defeat.

"My new pet got loose?"

"What new pet?" she asked dumbfounded

"You know…rattie" a little hesitant

"You name your new pet goldfish as rattie" she replied in disbelief while walking towards the fridge.

"Uhm…the thing is…it's not a goldfish"

"What is it then?" she open the fridge and then she scream, breaking Spencer's eardrums

Spencer runs towards his sister. He then becomes nervous as he realizes his new pet is on the fridge.

"Carly meet rattie" he stuttered while getting his pet from the fridge.

"What made you think that a snake would be a great pet?"

"It doesn't get hungry all the time" holding the snake

"Do you realize that if that snake becomes hungry and you forgot to feed him, he'll go on and eat us!"

"Rattie would never…" look at Carly "He's a vegetarian" running towards his room

"Spencer!"

**THE NEXT DAY AT RIDGEWAY:**

Freddie went to school earlier than usual. To tell you the truth he really couldn't sleep last night. He was too preoccupied by the thought of Sam and Carter's date. It shouldn't really bother him because well its too obvious, but no.

"She keeps on bugging me, even if she isn't here" he said to himself.

He bend his knee so that he could open his locker, got some books from it and he finally shut it close.

"Where you've been?" Carly said while walking towards Freddie

"You know just around" getting up

"By that you mean your with your nub AV buddies" Sam blurted

Freddie rolled his eyes as the two girls open their respective lockers.

"So how was it?" asked Carly

"What?" Sam responded

"Your date" she replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

Freddie just stood there in silent while listening to the two girls' conversation.

"GREAT!" Sam exclaimed in Freddie's face.

Freddie then rolled his eyes and sighed while the bell rang. Carly then excuse herself and went to her first period class with the ever-loving teacher Ms. Briggs. (Notice the sarcasm)

"So did Carter ask you on another date?" Freddie hissed

"Yup" Sam replied while eating something

"Sam, what is that?"

"Don't know. I think it's suppose to be a beef jerky"

"How old is that?"

"A week or two" she shrugs

"Sam!"

"What?" he saw Sam finished the 'thing' "Anyway, you have a date with Carter again tonight?"

"Nope, you have good food with you?"

Freddie then opened his bag pack and grabbed something from it. He raise his hand showing a fatcake which Sam suddenly stole.

"What do you mean?"

"I said no"

"Why? I thought you said it was great"

"So you want me to go on a second date with him?"  
"No, not really"

"Good cause my reason for not going on another date with him is none of your business, Fredweird" walking away

"Hey" grabbing Sam by the arm "Want me to walk you to your first period class?"

"Nope, I'm skipping first class" Sam then shove her arm away and continued walking leaving a very happy Freddie behind.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HATE IT OR LIKE IT? ANYWAY JUST LEAVE ANY REVIEWS ESPECIALLY IDEAS FOR A NEXT CHAPTER. TNX


	7. iWant for Christmas

FINALLY! Here is my 7th chapter of my story entitled iWant for Christmas since Christmas have just passed a week or two ago. And i'm really sorry for the long wait but don't worry you won't wait long for the next chapter since i already written it down.

* * *

Freddie violently opens the Shay's door and slams it hard. He has his angry look up in his face, a very angry look. He sat at the Shay's couch while muttering something to himself which made Carly and Sam who was already sitting at the couch look at him as if he was some crazy person. He crosses his arms in his now muscular chest not forgetting to do the same with his legs. Sam looks at Carly questioningly and all she did was shrug in response. Both the two of them never actually seen Freddie this grumpy. So instead of Carly talking to the grumpy boy, she decided to go upstairs and let Sam handle the situation since she and Freddie have gotten closer this couple of months. And before they knew it, they were left alone in the Shay's living room.

"Why so grumpy dork?" she said pretending to pay attention at the television set in front of them. Freddie seemed like he wasn't able to hear her question because he was still muttering certain things to himself. After sometime, he stood up from the couch and finally said,

"You want something?" while walking toward the fridge.

"Just pepi cola" she responded with a smile. At least she was able to make the nub say something to someone else rather than himself.

**iCARLY STUDIO:**

Carly sat at the bean bag all alone because her two best friends are downstairs probably talking.

"She'd know what to do" she whispers to herself. She looks around the studio and found something unusual beside the car. It was a pile of styro.

"Funny, I never remember putting this styro here" she said walking towards the mysterious pile of styro. Then out of nowhere Spencer's head pop out from the pile of styro.

"HAAAAHHHH!" the siblings scream in top of their lungs. When they both get a hold of their composure Carly asked,

"What are you doing there?" putting her hand near her heart.

"I don't have any idea" Spencer responded.

"How long have you been there?"

"Don't know 2-3 wee…I mean days" he said with a nervous chuckle as he made his way out of the styro. Carly suddenly made a sniffing action, and then she sniffs her brother.

"You smells"

"I know that's why I'm going downstairs right away and maybe feed Rattie" walking towards the door

"Spencer, didn't I told you to return the snake" she exclaim pointing a finger to him.

"Maybe" he said sheepishly then run out of the studio.

"Spencer!"

**SHAY'S LIVING ROOM:**

Sam stares at Freddie in a menacing yet pleading way. How'd she do that, nobody actually knows. But Freddie knows that only the great Sam Puckett would be able to do that.

"Sam there's nothing wrong ok" sipping the cola in his hand.

"of course there is. If there wasn't then you wouldn't be grumpy, Fredlumps. And mama's not happy because I'm not the one behind it"

"Just leave it alone Sam, just for once"

She stares then sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll let this one pass since its Christmas"

"Thanks" he whispers. He was about to give Sam a smile when his mom went inside the loft with an angry face, the one that matches Freddie's face earlier.

"Fredward Benson, why did you run off?" Mrs. Benson said walking towards her son. "That was rude of you, young man. I didn't raise you to do that kind of rude stuff"

"Yeah of course and you didn't also ask for my opinion about the guy that you have invited for Christmas!" he retorted angrily.

"His name is George, Freddiebear" she said trying to sooth the boy

"I think I should go upstairs, Freddie" Sam half whisper.

"No Sam, you stay here. If there's someone who should be leaving it's her" pointing a finger to his mother with a menacing look.

"But I really think that I…"

"Sam stay" he said staring back at her and holding her hand. The look made Sam nod unknowingly.

"Fine I'll leave but only if you promise to think about what you did" Marissa exclaim giving in to the whole situation. Freddie sighed heavily before nodding against his will. After that Marissa walks out of the apartment and into her own. When all the previous tension on the room was slowly fading, Spencer out of nowhere shouted while running towards the living room.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asks with his normal tone.

"I lost my pet" the older guy exclaim with a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe he died again then Carly flushed the poor, poor fish in the toilet without telling you" Sam said looking at Spencer and getting her hand from Freddie's grip.

"Yeah maybe" Spencer said nervously before running off towards his bedroom.

"So what did happen back in your apartment?" Sam exclaim looking back to Freddie.

"This Christmas would be great, I just know it" he replied changing the topic.

"Don't try to change the topic, dork"

"I'm not. I don't want to talk about it" he defended himself.

"So what did you wish to Santa this Christmas?"

"What?"

"You know Santa; the fat guy in red clothes with god knows how many reindeer he has"

"I know Santa Sam, I'm not stupid"

"Of course you're the smartest kid in the AV Club" she remark

"I don't make wishes to Santa"

"Of course you do. Almost 3 years ago your mom barge in this loft just to drive you to Santa Claus"

"That was 3 years ago Sam"

"So what did you wish back then?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on dork, tell me!"

"No Princess Puckett, I won't"

"Fine, don't. I already know it anyway"

"Oh yeah, then why don't you remind me" he challenge

"That Carly will love you whom by the way she won't" she jokes. It had been a long time since she said that, almost a year or so. The two laughed at the joke but soon died down.

"Well, I actually considered that once but no that wasn't my wish"

"Then tell me what it is" she demanded

"Fine" he gave in. "ever since I could remember, every Christmas I would always wish to Santa that someday I would mee"

"Rattie NO!" Spencer said jumping to the floor just next to the couch. The loud thud that was produce by Spencer's body startle the two teens and made them stood up from the couch.

"Spencer what are you doing there?" Sam asks

"Oh just resting" he chuckles

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam said pointing at the snake that Spencer is trying to hide with his body.

"Spencer what happened I heard you shout and oh my god you let Rattie wonder off again" Carly said running down the stairs and looking down at Spencer.

"Rattie's a snake?" Freddie asks

"Yeah" Spencer replied struggling to steady the snake.

"Cool" Freddie said walking towards Spencer and petting Rattie. Carly looks at Sam dumbfounded. Sam smile in response as she shrugs her shoulder in response.

**24****th**** of December 6:00 p.m.**:

"Do you have a minute" Freddie asked Sam. She nodded in response then he drags her out of the Shay's apartment just right in front of the door.

"What do you want Freduchini?"

"Every Christmas I used to wish to meet and know my dad"

"And why are you telling me this?" she asks dumbly.

"Cause you asked, remember? I also feel like I could trust you, so yeah I told you"

"Let me guess I'm the only one that you have told about this"

"Yup"

"You've never met your dad?"

"Not even once. I don't even know his name" Freddie responded.

"Then make a wish to Santa, maybe you'll be able to meet your dad this Christmas"

"Nah, I stopped believing at him"

"Why?"

"Cause he can't give my wish"

"I guess that's just fine. That just makes the two of us"

"You're not a believer?"

"No and never would I be" she said wrapping up the whole conversation. They stood their quietly, an awkward type of silence. Then Freddie decided to break the silence.

"Merry Christmas Sam" he said kissing her in the cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, dork" smiling back at him before going back to the Shay apartment.

* * *

So what you think good, bad, suckish, anything? Let me know, just click the blue button below. Please I'm begging you!


End file.
